particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Roderick Family
The Rodericks are a prominent political family in the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria, primarily based in the Crownland of Mitrania; the Roderick family have produced Governor-Generals, government Ministers, and leaders of political parties. The Rodericks have their main ties connected to the Fascist Authority Party where four members of the Roderick family have assumed leadership positions at various points in history. Despite it's national status, it is also very much involved in regional and local politics in Mitrania including business ventures in the region. Notable Members *Spenzer Roderick- 3rd Governor-General of Greater Hulstria, 2nd Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party; responsible for the abolishment of segregation in Greater Hulstria in 2660; considered the founder of the Roderick political dyansty *Spenzer Roderick Jr- 5th Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party; responsible for the coup that brought Conrad Falk out of power and the Fascist Authority Party back from isolationism. *Franklin Howard Roderick- 4th Vice-Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party; co-engineered the 2665 coup that brought Falk out of power. *Franz Roderick- Chief Minister of Mitrania (2682-2688), Mayor of Korriel (2679-2670) *Spenzer Roderick III- Chief Minister of Mitrania (2738-2744) *Joseph Roderick- Fascist Authority Party Candidate for the Ministry of Defense *Edward Roderick III- 35th Governor-General of Greater Hulstria (2880-2889), 15th Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party (2874-2889), Chief Minister of Mitrania (2848-2866), Minister of Finance (2867-2873), Minister of Health & Social Services (2873-2881) *Joseph Roderick II- 40th Governor-General of Greater Hulstria (2931-2942), Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party (2928-2951), Mayor of Graaffsberg (2907-2931), 1st Baron of Respvos *Wilhelm Roderick- Chief Minister of Mitrania (2948-2960), Ambassador to Trigunia, 2nd Baron of Respvos *Wilhelm Roderick II- 48th Governor-General of Greater Hulstria (3010 - 3013), 50th Governor-General of Greater Hulstria (3016 - ), Minister of Finance (2999 - 3010), 3rd Baron of Respvos *Maximilian Roderick- Minister of Trade & Industry (3141-3153), Minister of Science & Technology, Chief Minister of Mitrania *Philip Roderick- Minister of Foreign Affairs (3153 - Present), 7th Baron of Respvos Roderick Family Tree 1. Spenzer Roderick (2579-2676) Stevie Ann Roderick née Marianburg 2. Tori Roderick Christian Sturges 3. Franz Roderick 2. George Roderick 2. Spenzer Roderick II (2627-2702) Judi Roderick née Olberstern 3. Christopher Roderick Marlene Roderick née Heilbronn 4. Spenzer Roderick III Heidi Roderick née Bostell 5. Edward Roderick Annelie née Capesius 6. Edward Roderick II 6. Tori Roderick 6. Sarah Roderick Leopold Katzenmeier 7. Wilhelm Katzenmeier 4. Ortwin Roderick 3. Sophia Roderick 3. Heinrich Roderick 2. Franklin Howard Roderick (2635-2708) Allison Roderick née Grenzel 3. Katharine Roderick Jürgen Gutzsteiner 4. Karl Gutzsteiner Clarimond Gutzsteiner née Everling 5. Adolf Gutzsteiner 5. Walburga Gutzsteiner Alfred von Schleinhege 6. Richard von Schleinhege 3. Klara Roderick 2. Alexander Roderick Amanda Roderick née Schwarzrock 3. Theresia Roderick Konrad Mackensen 4. Sharon Mackensen Gallery File:Headofstateportrait.jpg| Spenzer Roderick File:RoderickJr_official_photo.jpg| Spenzer Roderick II File:Franklinhowardroderick1.jpg| Franklin Howard Roderick File:FranzRoderickPortrait.jpg| Franz Roderick File:SpenzerRoderickIII.jpg| Spenzer Roderick III File:EdwardRoderickIII.jpg| Edward Roderick III File:JosephRoderickII2.jpg| Joseph Roderick II File:WilhelmRoderick.jpg| Wilhelm Roderick File:WilhelmRoderickPortrait12.png| Wilhelm Roderick II File:PortraitPhilipRoderick.jpg| Philip Roderick Category:The Fascist Authority Party